I Am Not What You See
by Inoutside
Summary: Spinner's been expelled from school, he's at the ravine a lot more than usual, and his life seems to be unwinding, and Paige gets involved in this all somehow. A Spaige [SpinnerPaige]


**Title: **

I'm Not What You See

**Author:**

Me!

**Summary:**

This takes place right after the season finale of Season 4. I know that's old, but I always wanted to write about Spinner's summer between being expelled and not.

**Author's Note:**

Hey, I'm Coll. This is my first fanfic for this website. I did some on the-n, but they always got deleted or reported. It was quite annoying. This won't exactly follow Degrassi. Like, if I get bored, I might send Spinner to jail because he decides to steal or something. So it might be a little different, but it's a fanfiction, so why not?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Come on, Spin. You know the song. 'You can smoke it; you can chew it, smoking pot, pot, pot, pot, pot." Jay is so stoned it isn't even funny. I stare down at the weed in between his pointer finger and middle finger. Jay uses that finger a lot. Wasted kids are everywhere. "I know you want to get high like a…a astronaut."

I really don't feel like getting stoned out of my mind today. I am starting summer school tomorrow, and I don't want to look all druggie for my first day, as lame as that may sound. The light from the bonfire crackles behind me. It's practically singing _"Take the pot…you know you want it. Take the pot…you know you need it"_. I really do want it. I'm so freaking nervous about tomorrow. I would really rather not screw up my only chance of getting back into Degrassi. I really shouldn't take it, though. It's so deliciously dirty and sinister looking, that I have to. I laugh and grab it out of Jay's hand. I borrow Wasted Kid 1's lighter and set it against the paper. It burns and smoke is released from the end. I take the first inhale of smoke and immediately feel at ease. This is so where I belong.

"So where you been, man?" My new friend Andy asks as he throws a stick into the fire. I shrug and bring the weed to my mouth, inhale, and exhale. Wasted Kid 2 grabs Andy's hat and throws it in after the stick. Andy cusses and turns his attention back to me. He has long brown hair that flips out at the end. A call him my "new friend" because he is my new friend. After my "old friends" (i.e. Jimmy, Paige, Hazel, Marco, so on) dropped me like a hot potato, I couldn't live my life alone. So I have new friends that I go to parties and skate and stuff with, not much more.

"I'm trying to get into my school again, since I got like expelled," I explain. Jay laughs. I turn towards him and lift my eyebrow. I really don't find this funny at all. Jay waves his hand in the "forget it way". When Jay is messed up, don't even try to get any sense out of him. "Like getting in summer school and like yeah."

"I hate that damn school. I wish you burned it now. Like to da grown and it dired," Jay slurs. Ah, too bad. The beginning came out so well! I laugh. Andy laughs. Wasted Kid 1 laughs because he's drunk. The effect of the pot hits me. I look down at my hands to make sure. I can always tell from my hands. If my right one looks like it's on my left then it's the drugs. Just as planned, it is. I smile and admire all the pretty swirls of color. Andy has two heads now.

"Ah ha ha ha," I point at the left of Andy's two heads. He says something to Wasted Kid 3 and they both laugh. It was probably about me. They know that even if they were to scream that I do my mom in my ear or something, I wouldn't understand.

Jay snickers from behind me. I spin around and punch him in the face and begin to scream with laughter. I kick him. He pulls me to the ground and punches me in the nose. My new friend Miles pulls me off him and I go to sit on one of the logs by the fire. I feel warm stuff on my face. I wipe it away. On my hand is red goopy stuff. I figure its blood. My head starts to feel light and I start to have trouble breathing. I crash.


End file.
